


cake when they taste my (woohoo)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Betaed, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Development, Cleaning, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 1sentence, Conflict of Interests, Cooking, Counter Sex, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, House Cleaning, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Jokes, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Making Love, Making Out, POV Peggy Carter, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Teasing, Touchy-Feely, True Love, Undecided Relationship(s), pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't go back, but they can do their best.</p><p><a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile">1sentence</a> | peggysous, beta set | alpha set posted <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097929">here</a><br/>Title from Christina Aguilera's "Woohoo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake when they taste my (woohoo)

_wonder_  
Her first **true** vacation day - indeed, since Pearl Harbor - is the first day she actually wondered whether it might be nice not to go back to New York at all. 

_share_  
She would certainly wait until Jack was well enough to return to his own post in New York, and to discern whether she and Daniel were indeed good enough together to commit indefinitely, but it was an interesting thought that she really needed time away.

 _whimsy_  
She could take time to learn to cook anything that required more skill than boiling water, to read books and listen to radio shows and visit with the Jarvises as friends rather than as associates.

 _sojourn_  
It was very difficult for Peggy, staying in one place for long; it always seemed to be too long if she was doing something other than physical or mental labor. 

_worry_  
Daniel thought it was a bit more of a problem than she did, but she can see where he’s coming from: he likes soft, quiet moments, laying back on the couch with a bottle of wine and wordlessly letting the baseball game play, and Peggy has been interrupting that rhythm of his. 

_natural_  
Not that he seemed to be complaining, per se, but he continually was making her slow down, and it truly didn’t seem to be for lack of ability to keep up; he was careful to be clear he didn’t want her to feel any shame about her habits or personality, but he still wanted her to be careful and sometimes even calm, and it wasn’t for lack of understanding, either: it was very much, as she’s seen before, part of the beginning of most relationships, a period of blissful adjustment. 

_nuance_  
Perhaps if they’d only just met she’d be better content to laze around and let soft kisses stay soft, but any time she recalled that they were really **together** she couldn’t help but be reminded of how badly she **wanted** , and how could she keep her heart steady and her hands to herself, when he was actually **hers**?

 _waste_  
It had been too long since she’d felt a modicum of what he makes her feel, and it had taken far too long to realize it.

 _sorrow_  
She was acutely aware that they did not have all the time in the world, and that they never could, not even on the blissful mornings when they'd awoken beside each other and it seemed to be so.

 _defeat_  
The world was not theirs, even if they were each other's; even just feeling at the wounds still left on her body, let alone the stump of Daniel's thigh, could tell them that.

 _solitary_  
She couldn't help but be torn between wanting forever and wanting safety; to run from what they were becoming would be to betray them both, even if she ended up convinced it would make her less vulnerable. 

_quitting_  
She's already dreading the opinions people will try to impress upon her, of her as a working woman, in a man's profession, in a man's world, with a boyfriend (however conveniently, in addition, her boss). 

_near_  
Well, nevertheless, she **was** still here humming to herself and washing the dishes left over from the weekend...and now that it dawns on her, it is getting towards time for--

 _serenade_  
“Peggy?” Daniel’s call rings through the house, and she hears the front door closing after him; she answers, “in the kitchen!” 

_walking_  
Daniel moseys up behind her as she’s finishing with washing the last of her dishes; leans his crutch against the counter, then grabs the towel before Peggy and does most of the drying of her hands for her with his hands caressing hers, not particularly helpful but also not unwelcome. 

_horizon_  
After he slips the towel back onto the rail on the door of the stove Peggy makes use of their grasp to pull his arms around her, settling her hands - and thus his - around her stomach.

 _waltz_  
His touch, gentle though increasingly familiar, sees his fingers curling deeper between hers, their tips leaving want in their wakes as they dance above her navel, not firm enough to be called a grip but not quite light enough to tickle.

 _question_  
“Have you anything in mind for dinner?” she tilts her head back a bit further and asks, and he happily nuzzles closer into the crook of her neck. 

_jester_  
“No, sorry, dear. I really didn’t give it much thought,” he apologizes warmly, then pressing a kiss against her cheek, “however, I will confess that I _have_ been looking forward to dessert.”

 _sarcasm_  
“How absolutely improper of you, Daniel! **Surely** you know dinner is supposed to **precede** dessert?”

 _quiet_  
He presses his chest fully up to her back, and indeed she feels him, hard, against the small of her back, as he moves his warm hands down the sides of her stomach; Peggy bites her lip to let him speak again.

 _just_  
“In my admittedly thin defense, I **am** a man weak to temptation, who never **had** tasted something half so sweet…” he whispers warmly.

 _bias_  
“And **yet** your talk can be so saccharine,” Peggy says sharply, rolling herself backwards into him, pleased with the immediacy of the soft lustful grunt Daniel gives her in response.

 _breaking_  
“Hmm. **I** was under the impression it had you **swooning** ,” he grins, all too knowingly; Peggy attempts a scoff, knowing as she twirls around to face him and leans back into the counter that they both see through it.

 _breathing_  
“Do you tell your mother you love her with that mouth?” she adds with a gasp, and Daniel smirks on purpose, proving he’s certainly not thick enough not to see how enthusiastically she’s playing along. 

_burning_  
(They had to joke, they just had to. It was embarrassing both to be so desperate and so oblivious as they now know they had; if holding torches had involved actual torches, they might well have burnt more than just bridges before their wildfire revelation had been reached.)

 _jousting_  
Daniel presses tightly up against her, his chest warm in front of hers and his left hand curling around the corresponding side of her neck, thumb just barely pushing at the base of her throat, drawing an aroused swallow from her, just firm enough that she has to work against him to complete the otherwise reflexive movement. 

_belief_  
“I think you have a pretty good idea of what I love, Peg,” he groans, his voice just more than a whisper by her ear, before sliding his grip up to her chin and diving into placement of a trail of wet, increasingly forceful, kisses, down her neck, all the way to where his hand had been; she moans out when his tongue dips into the hollow above her sternum, and can feel him smile against her skin. 

_nowhere_  
“...with my mouth,” he adds, reinforcing the conversational connection they’d both made as though it needed reiteration.

 _bane_  
"Darling, do I ever," she hums, cutting off the tail end of her last syllable when she tilts her head downward to urge him up into a proper kiss; her voice strums half arousal and half teasing and the mutuality confirmed by Daniel's answering eagerness lets her know she's not about to be allowed to forget it. 

_balloon_  
And, of course, they were still so spectacularly needy--they're still exploring, they still don't have a prescribed rhythm, still barely know what they're doing with each other, aside from what they've observed themselves enjoying during the past few days; they're **established** but for God's sake, Peggy almost wants to skip to whenever they'll feel **permanent.**

 _jump_  
Effectively although not gracefully, Peggy slings her arms up around Daniel’s shoulders: broad, strong, and so very tangible right under thin summer shirts; the learning they as a couple **have** accomplished is spoken for by the easy motion of his arms as they encircle the middle of her abdomen, pulling Peggy as close to taut against him as possible before scooping her up and setting her upon the edge of the sink. 

_wishes_  
The counter is low enough that they’re just as matched at eye level as they are both standing, but this way, her dress stays in place after they maneuver to scoot it up past her arse; after the sturdy fabric is no longer an obstacle simply wrapping her legs about him gives Peggy the leverage to rub herself against his groin, both needing the contact for her own sake and hoping the friction keeps him moving forward.

 _smirk_  
As teasing and as sensually charged as the moment is, Peggy notices something does on Daniel’s end feels… **off** , and from concern does manage to enquire, with an unsturdy query of “bad day, darling?”

 _jewel_  
An awkward chuckle escapes him, a sign he’d hoped she’d not be paying enough attention to have made note; yet with a scrunch-worthy peck on the tip of her nose Daniel gives her the utterance of “better, now.”

 _virtuous_  
“Tell me about it?” Peggy urges him.

 _sordid_  
“Well,” Daniel begins, a cocky tone sneaking into his voice, “As you have probably observed, I really quite enjoy--”

 _quarrel_  
“Your **day** , Daniel,” she amends, rolling her eyes although she can feel a blush warming her cheeks, and he ultimately sighs by the time the statement’s completely left her lips. 

_soliloquy_  
“Drama, just drama, really--me, not being who the guys think I am, dodging questions and eyes and apologies about the engagement and it’s all just...they’re more invested than I’d gotten, and I, the one who was in the middle of the damned thing, am having the time of my life coming home to a woman I can’t yet even tell ‘em I’m with…”

 _whiskey and rum_  
“It’s not forever,” Peggy murmurs, since there’s really nothing else she **could** say, “but maybe it’s time for a nice cold drink.”

 _balcony_  
She curls her hand around the back of his neck, looking mostly for supplementary closeness, not even the indulgence he grants her of his tilting forward and softly kissing her, but he seems happy enough to give her that that she decides to hook one of her ankles around the back of his corresponding thigh, not entirely unintentionally putting him even more off balance.

 _blessing_  
Even better, he knows **exactly** what she’s doing, and it both cracks him up and keeps him right up against her; having not thought about it for a moment, Peggy’s a teensy bit surprised that all their heat’s so ready and waiting as to immediately bubble up to the surface, but all the same, it seems so very fitting that it does.

 _war_  
“Well, silly doll, I got nothing ‘gainst drinks, but I do recall having had some other ideas…” he grins confidently; “Oh, and yours are better, darling?” she teases, some of her own hot air coming back towards her after it touches his lips half an inch away.

 _quirks_  
Daniel feigns a scoff, grumbling, “You just get a kick out of being fired up, Peg.”

 _victory_  
Peggy slips her free hand down his side to his hip, tucking a pair of fingers inside at least one of the waistbands resting nearby; “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you complaining…’bout me, at least.”

 _stupidity_  
He chuckles, adjusting himself slightly so he can pretend he actually has to put his finger underneath her chin to keep her looking at him; “Not while you’ve been in my arms, no-- but you know you still scare me sometimes, running headfirst towards danger like you do.”

 _birthday_  
Peggy bites her lip: she’d wish he’d give that argument up, but it’s not like the reverse is going to happen, either, so she’s come to grips with the fact it won’t; with their luck-- supposing they start getting some of the good luck they deserve--they’ll still be scolding each other when they’re grey.

 _weddings_  
Peggy slows herself with a couple breaths, remembering that they actually have to learn how to live together before they really consider **making** a life together - not that it’ll stop being so terribly tempting to imagine a future rife with thrilling investigations and wedded bliss and feisty children. 

_neutral_  
“I suppose you’ll just have to keep your arms around me, then, huh?”

 _valiant_  
“Stick around, love, and I suppose you’ll find out.”


End file.
